


Lilac

by Fatalitecontrainte



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Bittersweet, F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:40:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29372472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fatalitecontrainte/pseuds/Fatalitecontrainte
Summary: Fatalite。
Relationships: Aegor "Bittersteel" Rivers/Daenerys Targaryen





	Lilac

丹妮简直不敢相信，那个孤僻的男孩竟然会用这样的话语来回应她的热情邀请。

“收起你的怜悯吧，公主殿下。”

伊葛冷冷地说道，那双死气沉沉的丁香色眼瞳里燃着暗色火焰，像是一片波澜不惊的冰冷河流。

“我不需要您的仁慈。”

听见这句话，丹妮气的浑身发抖，她的左手紧紧攥着纯白裙摆，柔软的丝绸裙摆被她揉成一团。但多年的礼仪修养教会她该忍耐愤怒，尽力保持优雅。

丹妮斜瞟了伊葛一眼，便伸手提起裙摆，转身离开了那里。

既然他喜欢孤独，那她不如成全他。

丹妮将脸埋在柔软的天鹅绒枕头里，回想起白天所发生的事。

她从没见过如此令人厌恶的男孩。丹妮暗暗想道，她算是明白叔叔为何联合哥哥要求父亲将他和他的母亲赶出王城了。

他和他的母亲一样令人厌恶。

相同年岁的两人，不仅性情截然相反，连外貌都没有相仿之处。

说起来，丹妮明明比伊葛晚了十几天出生，但他却比她还要矮得多。

丹妮一向是个善于换位思考，体谅他人感受的乖巧女孩。

所以，她会努力地去理解他的言语，想方设法给他找个合适的理由。事实是，她失败了，因为她不管怎么想，都无法原谅他。

尽管在两人的初次见面时，伊葛给丹妮留下了一个不算好的印象。但她还是决定再给他一次机会。

前提是，他必须要因自己的粗鲁言语向她道歉。

很可惜，丹妮等了十余日，都没能等来伊葛的道歉。不过，她总算是有所收获的，在多日观察他的言行举止后，她渐渐的能够理解他的想法了。

已是深夜，红堡里却如昼夜颠倒般明亮，悠扬的歌声与舒缓的乐声交替出现，构成一曲曼妙的歌曲。

伊葛沉默地坐在花园中的凉亭里的石椅上，神情落寞地注视着远处喧闹的红堡。

他早该知道，父亲不会邀请他参与圣诞节前夕的晚宴。姨母虽然不舍，但还是抛下了他，带上侍女去参加了宴会。

父亲的情人和子女那么多，又怎么会记得他呢？

“伊葛，你在做什么啊？”

一个温柔而熟悉的声音打断了伊葛的思绪，他下意识的抬起头去看声音的来源，正好对上那双澄澈明亮的紫罗兰色眼瞳。

“丹妮？”

伊葛没有想到，在被他嘲讽后，她竟然还会与他说话。

其实，他早就为自己的无礼言语而感到后悔，但他的骄傲不允许他去向她道歉。

说到底，她并没有做错什么，她只不过是出于礼貌想要邀请他共进晚餐，却被愤怒的他误认为是在羞辱他，受到了一番无礼的讥讽。

此后的十余日里，丹妮再没理过伊葛，两人数次擦肩而过。

直到今天，这是他们的第二次交谈。

丹妮眨了眨眼，轻笑着问。

“你难道不想参加今晚的宴会吗？”

丹妮向伊葛伸出了左手，那双清澈明亮的紫罗兰色眼瞳里闪烁着明亮光芒，就如寂静夜空里的璀璨星辰。

“我相信，没有人会愿意孤独地坐在花园的凉亭里度过平安夜。”

伊葛犹豫了一刻，还是握住了她的手，感触像是丝绸般柔软光滑。

他虽是跟随着姨母一同前往王城，但父亲想见的人明显只有姨母一人，而不是他。

“……谢谢你。”伊葛垂下眼眸，低声说道。“公主殿下，我为我之前的无礼举动而感到抱歉。”

尽管他的道歉因腼腆而显得别扭，但她仍笑着接受了他的道歉。

实际上，她从没期待过他会向自己道歉。

毕竟像他那样自尊心极强的男孩，承认错误这件事对他来说，相当于难以逾越的鸿沟。

“首先，我接受你的道歉。”

“以及，你的态度没有必要那般拘谨，我们两个是一家人。”

丹妮笑得温柔，清澈眼瞳里盈满笑意，像是溪水般流淌波动。

“你可以直接呼唤我的名字，丹妮。”

她真是个奇怪的女孩，明明他对她的态度如此恶劣，普通人早就会远离他身边，绝不可能像她那般待他温柔亲和。

只是简短的两个字，他却犹豫着不知该怎么说出口。

“丹妮。”

说完，伊葛苍白的面容染上了淡淡的绯红，他别扭地侧过头去，不让丹妮察觉到脸色的变化。

丹妮以雪白的手指掩唇，不让自己发出笑声。

她突然觉得，他真的好可爱。

“我们走吧。不过，宴会已经开始了，所以我们必须避开仆从的目光，悄悄的溜进去。”丹妮雪白的脸颊上露出甜美的笑容，欢快地牵着伊葛的手，沿着花园里的小路到达红堡中的宴厅。

一踏入红堡，璀璨的水晶灯就晃得伊葛睁不开眼，他只得跟随丹妮优雅的步伐，前往宴厅。

两个小人儿躲过侍从的目光，直奔宴厅左侧几排装满丰盛佳肴的餐桌。

丹妮踮起脚尖，灵巧地从餐桌上搜寻各种好吃的食物，而伊葛却愣在原地，没有任何反应，只是静静地注视着丹妮。

自出生以来，他从没见过如此宽阔的宴厅，壮丽的宫殿，美味的佳肴。这里的一切，都是他所向往的。

如果能够永远居住在这里，该有多好。

他真的不愿意回到阴暗的石篱城，继续接受母亲近乎变态的严格培养。

“你怎么不吃呀？”丹妮歪了歪头，好奇地问道。

“一定是因为食物的种类太多了，没事，我可以帮你选。”还没等伊葛回答，丹妮便继续说了下去。

“给你。”丹妮将一枚小巧，裹满焦糖色糖霜的糖苹果递到伊葛的手中，“这是平安果，能够保护你平安地度过今年。”

伊葛紧紧盯着掌心的糖苹果，不知该如何下口。

母亲从没给他吃过糖苹果，更没有给他过平安夜。母亲自从被父亲厌弃，狼狈地带着他回到河间地的石篱城后，母亲整日除了对他抱怨，就是严厉地要求他，从没对他展露过笑容。

久而久之，伊葛耳濡目染，性格变得和母亲一样易怒而冲动。

“伊葛，你从来都没有吃过糖苹果吗？”

伊葛点了点头，神情黯然，轻声答道，“母亲说，糖苹果不适合我吃。”

只有苦涩，才能够让你的意志更加坚定。

母亲的话语回荡在耳边，他还记得一年前，母亲仅仅因为看见他因糖果的甜蜜而展露出笑容，便强硬地把舅舅买给他的糖果全部扔掉，并关了他三天紧闭。

丹妮有些讶异地看向伊葛，她敏锐地捕捉到了那双深邃阴沉的丁香色眼瞳里稍纵即逝的黯然，心中对他生了些许同情与怜爱之意。

“没有关系，我可以教你如何吃糖苹果。”丹妮自己也拿起一个糖苹果，张开柔软的樱唇，用整齐的牙齿对准糖苹果，小心的轻轻咬下去，表层的糖霜碎成蛛网状，发出咔嚓的响声。

吃糖苹果的时候一定要轻柔，不然表面裹着的糖霜很有可能会破碎成块，锋利的边缘将会划破柔嫩的唇瓣，使人受伤。

伊葛学着丹妮的模样，谨慎的吃起了糖苹果。

瞬间，一股甜蜜的味道在口腔里蔓延开来，传到全身。

“平安果很好吃，是不是？”

在得到了伊葛肯定的答复后，丹妮愉快地笑出声，“我就知道你会喜欢平安果，因为它的滋味尝起来很像幸福。”

伊葛怔怔地看着丹妮甜美的笑容，那双明亮清澈的紫罗兰色眼瞳里闪烁着明色火焰，占据了他空旷的内心。


End file.
